


Killing My Way To Clarity (No Honor, No Shame)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [7]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Beowulf's Honor - Manticore's Shame, Community: 31_days, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Canon Compliant, One Woman's Terrorist is Another Woman's Freedom Fighter, references to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy responds to a private message from Elizabeth about the Ballroom's activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing My Way To Clarity (No Honor, No Shame)

**Author's Note:**

> Post “Let's Dance” (HHA 5.3) - goes AU pre-“On Basilisk Station” (HH1).

“You asked me what the hell I was thinking … why should I have any shame left, Beth? You'd let your Lords drive both myself and Commander Harrington out of your fucking Kingdom.”

Elizabeth stared at the message on the screen, disconcerted by the wild, flashing eyes of a women who once used to be a friend - and was now the spokeswoman for one of the galaxy's most feared terrorist organisations.

“So I decided to find out why they were so insistent about driving her out and when Jeremy X saw my evidence, he agreed they needed killing. And so what if we brought down your bloody government, Elizabeth. You were the one who wasn't careful enough about who you let be a member of it - every single one of those men we killed was complicit in the genetic slave trade. More than one of them had raped a slave to death, Elizabeth, and they sat in your House of Lords!”


End file.
